


Трандуил и тринадцать гномов. Белоснежка по-средиземски

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Humor, M/M, Snow White Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной норе жил... Нет, не хоббит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трандуил и тринадцать гномов. Белоснежка по-средиземски

**Author's Note:**

> В ролях:  
> Трандуил..............в роли Белоснежки  
> Смог Ужасный......в роли Злой Королевы  
> Бильбо..................в роли Волшебного Зеркала  
> Торин...................в роли Принца  
> Ворон...................в роли Егеря  
> Гномы...................в роли гномов

В одной норе жил... Честно говоря, норой гномьи пещеры уж точно нельзя назвать, но даже неприхотливому лежебоке-дракону здесь приходилось тесновато. Хвост его вечно упирался, голова околачивала каменные своды, а крылья ну до того плотно прижаты были к туловищу, что едва не врастали в чешую.

Так вот жил этот дракон близ королевских чертогов, в сокровищнице, и каждый раз, когда мысленно обращался к самому себе (а больше было просто не к кому), с удовольствием ставил перед своим устрашающим именем Смог звучный титул − «король». Королем он, конечно, вовсе не был, да и в народе звали его не иначе как Смог Ужасный, но слишком уж нравилось дракону, как зычно разносится этот «Король Смог» по чертогам его разума. Эх!

Днями напролет ворочался Смог в грудах золотых монет и драгоценных камней, играл ими в пятнашки, а порой, когда наступало время размяться, он сгибал какой-нибудь завалящий меч, выбирал изумруд покрупнее и упражнялся в гольфе.

И все-то шло хорошо.

Покуда однажды в тихую обитель не заявился настырный хоббит, по объявлению, мол, «ищу сожителя». Да, признаться, в те редкие дни, когда золото переставало казаться отзывчивым и драконье сердце жаждало чего-то более живого, Смог потакал своим отчаянным порывам найти друзей: жег деревни, таскал овец и мутил воды Быстротечной. Но объявления? Да порази его стрела, если хоть раз он опускался до такого!

Между тем хоббит проворно перебирал лапками, болтал без умолку и думал, что не вызывает ни малейших подозрений. Но пусть Смог никогда прежде не водил знакомства с хоббитами, дураком он не был: гномы, знал дракон, все это проделки гномов. А после того, как волосатоногий, имя которому было Бильбо, сообщил, что прилетел сюда на орле вместе с каким-то волшебником, Смог вообще решил его съесть, чтоб врал меньше. Да к тому же стало мерещиться бедняге дракону, что несметные сокровища его куда-то исчезают. И пока трудился он не покладая лап, пересчитывая монетку за монеткой, камешек за камешком, Бильбо крутился рядом и рассказывал истории о том, что в мире делается. Но Смог был не любитель приключений (так как в путешествия его никто не брал, песни у костра не пел и пони сторожить не просил), поэтому слушал невнимательно, сбиваясь со счета и все более распаляясь от своей злобы и страшной жадности.

− Скажи-ка ты мне вот что, хоббит, − Смог поглядел на него сквозь увесистый рубин. − Я ль на свете всех богаче средь драконов и людей?

Хоббиты в алых гранях засуетились.

− Ты богат, тут не поспоришь, гномье злато − все твое. Но живет в лесах эльфийских Трандуил...

− Что еще за Трандуил?!

− Король Лихолесья, я полагаю.

− И он богаче меня?! − дракон ударил кулаком по куче монет с такой силой, что они вмялись одна в другую.

− Ну-у... − хоббит заложил пальцы за подтяжки. − Не то чтобы богаче... Но самоцветов и дорогих украшений у него всяко больше. Уж очень он их любит.

− Украшений, значит? Будут ему украшения...

Смог обладал исключительным воображением, когда речь заходила о драгоценностях. Он живо представил серебристое сияние чистейших алмазов и нежные переливы диадем тончайшей ковки. Это было выше его сил − знать, что где-то посреди темной чащи какой-то легкомысленный эльф хранит их в заточении, распевая песни и распивая вина в пиршественном зале.

Конечно, над Смогом возобладала зверская зависть. И если одним застилает она глаза, то дракону она прояснила разум: он знал, как поступить.

Однажды под вечер с маленьким свертком в пасти протиснулся он в узкий лаз, застрял на повороте и, жутко злой, вырвался из горы. Вещий ворон опасливо взобрался на верхушку сухого дерева, служившего ему домом. Дракон яростно забил хвостом, поднимая пыль и пепел с земли.

− Эй ты, воронья душонка! Лети-ка в Озерный город да подбрось это в бочку, одну из тех, что отсылают эльфам. А не то я съем тебя, как съел всех твоих братьев!

Старый ворон хорошенько изучил повадки своего нежеланного соседа, поэтому счел разумным не спорить (а это дело он любил), не спрашивать (а это удавалось ему особенно хорошо в былые годы) и не хитрить (а этому обучил его еще дедушка); он лишь, кряхтя, подчинился. Так коварный замысел короля Смога Ужасного был приведен в исполнение, таинственный предмет попал в бочку с припасами, а бочка, вместе с другими такими же, в подвалы эльфийского дворца.

А был в том свертке волшебный гребень. Он искрился на солнце, он сверкал в лунном свете и был до того прекрасен, что Трандуил не смог устоять, когда главный дворецкий принес чудесную находку. Не медля ни секунды, правитель в благоговейном восторге провел серебряным гребнем по своим длинным волосам − и тот час же, не сходя с трона, провалился в беспробудный колдовской сон.

Сначала подданные, подивившись, решили, что их славный король забылся винной дремотой, и потому бросились отпаивать его бодрящим зельем. Но ни от ароматов лесных трав, ни от обходительных попыток растолкать короля Трандуил не проснулся. Тут уж эльфы не на шутку перепугались и послали за принцем, который с небольшим отрядом патрулировал окрестные земли, разгоняя слишком близко подползавшую Тьму.

Леголас явился один, весь в паутине и колючках, так быстро он мчался через лес к своему отцу. Но каким бы скорым не было его возвращение, Трандуил все так же неподвижно лежал, перенесенный в свои покои, под призрачным балдахином сна. Его лицо выражало полное спокойствие, его волосы сияли в полумраке, а грудь изредка вздымалась в медленном вдохе. И только вызывающие, недобрые переливы волшебного гребня нарушали мирную картину. Смог Ужасный гордился этой работой. В силу особенности своего увлечения сокровищами дракон знал гномий язык и слегка поколдовывал, наделяя некоторые, не слишком ценные предметы приятными (или не очень) свойствами. И Леголас, держа в руках заговоренный гребень и глядя на проступившую в серебре пылающую надпись, только подтверждал свои опасения: отца могло пробудить лишь чудо.

Как известно, беда зачастую не приходит одна, и в скором времени границу Черного леса нарушили непрошеные гости, с топорами и бородами. Вел их Торин, сын Траина, вел, проклиная тот день, когда орел унес в синие дали хитроумного волшебника и его подпевалу-хоббита.

Леголасу, взявшему на себя управление эльфийским царством, меньше всего хотелось допытывать упрямых гномов, что им надо и зачем они вторглись в чужие земли, поэтому он рассадил их по камерам и забыл бы напрочь, если бы не злосчастный гребешок.

− Уважаемый Торин, − вежливо обратился Леголас, − я предлагаю вам заключить соглашение. Вы поможете разбудить нашего короля, моего дражайшего отца, а взамен я дарую вам свободу, снабжу провизией и велю начистить ваше оружие!

− Неуважаемый Леголас, − отвечал гордый Торин, − я лучше встречу свою смерть в этих стенах, нежели стану помогать вам и вашему − также крайне неуважаемому − отцу.

Леголас приходил еще трижды, но всякий раз встречал нелюбезное молчание и обращенную к нему спину. Другие гномы, по приказу своего предводителя, тоже помалкивали, хотя всем им весьма хотелось покинуть эльфийские застенки. Будь здесь волшебник, сердился Торин, они бы уже давно двигались дальше, а не торчали в темницах!

Тем временем вещий ворон мотался как проклятый от Одинокой горы в Лихолесье, а из Лихолесья прямиком обратно к Горе. Смогу все не терпелось захватить сокровища, чтобы прослыть богатейшим существом Средиземья. Но едва он собрался лететь, как объявились те самые гномы, которые, как он и подозревал, должны были рано или поздно всплыть в этой сыроватой истории хоббита. К слову, внезапное исчезновение Бильбо только убедило дракона в причастности коротышки к подлому заговору. И так как с гномами Смогу связываться раньше времени не хотелось, ворон ежедневно приносил ему вести, чтобы дракон мог подгадать благоприятный момент для нападения.

И однажды старый ворон не вернулся. Леголас поймал шаставшую в покоях его отца тень и путем угроз, которые, конечно, он ни за что бы не привел в исполнение, выведал все, о чем птице надлежало молчать. Горькие речи о гадком драконе привели эльфа в ужас: Смог проснулся и был готов к злодеяниям! Понял принц и то, куда держали путь гномы. Снова навестил он Торина.

− Мне все известно про цель вашего похода. Отец предвидел этот шаг и называл его равносильным смерти. Но также он говорил, что знает, как победить Смога Ужасного.

Это была хитрость: Трандуил не то чтобы знал, он, скорее, догадывался... Но гномье упрямство уже дало трещины, а самый старший, самый мудрый гном вслух выразил свои соображения, что, мол, лучше отмести давние обиды и выручить друг друга, да и потом, когда Эребор снова станет их домом, можно будет наладить прежнюю оживленную торговлю с эльфами. И тогда Торин, печально вздохнув, самым траурным своим голосом озвучил написанное на заколдованном гребне, чтобы весь отряд слышал из своих каморок:

− Заснувшего пробудит лишь поцелуй истинной ненависти.

Этим Смог гордился больше всего, и ему было бесконечно жаль, что возможности поглядеть на лицо прочитавшего руны дракону не представится. Коварность, по мнению Смога, заключалась в том, что, во-первых, Трандуила все любят; а, во-вторых, даже если кто и не любит, тот и на сотню миль к эльфу не приблизится, побрезгует. Но не летел вещий ворон, чтобы рассказать, как сильно ошибался дракон, и потому лежал Смог, зарывшись в монеты, и хандрил неимоверно.

Торин, в общем, тоже был бы не прочь зарыться куда-нибудь и не показываться на свет белый лет шестьдесят. Но его уже выпустили, его отмыли, его как следует накормили, и жизнь казалась не то чтобы очень плохой штукой. Портил все (как всегда) Трандуил. Вот какой олень его дернул сцапать блестящую безделушку, лишь бы хапнуть, а, негодовал Торин и отвешивал подзатыльники хихикавшим племянничкам.

Трандуил, слегка мерцая, лежал в своей постели, его руки покоились на расшитом золотыми нитями одеяле, а великолепные брови слегка нахмурились, когда в спальню ввалилось тринадцать гномов и с десяток эльфов.

− А он не помер часом?

− Да нет, вон, дышит. Кажется.

− Что если все это хитроумная уловка?

− Это не уловка, я абсолютно честен с вами!

− Торин, чем быстрее мы закончим, тем быстрее уйдем отсюда.

− Давай, дядя!

− Об этом никто и никогда не узнает. Мы унесем эту тайну с собой в могилы, Торин!

− Мы верим в тебя, дядя!

− Не такой уж он и страшный, как ты рассказывал...

− Что вы делаете?! Это корона моего отца! Немедленно выньте ее из сумки!

− Я ведь только посмотреть...

− Du Bekârrr!!

− А оружие нам, прошу заметить, так и не вернули.

− Надеюсь, на праздничном ужине будет не только салат...

Такими словами обменивались гномы, пока Торин, их величественный предводитель, сжав кулаки и крепко стиснув челюсти, шаг за шагом подступал к спящему эльфу.

Все затаили дыхание, и можно было расслышать, как тоненько звенит тишина. Или это был комар? О том старый ворон не ведает, но что знает наверняка, так это какую смачную пощечину однажды Торин Дубощит, Король-под-Горой, схлопотал от Трандуила, правителя Лихолесского царства.


End file.
